Focal Plane Arrays (FPAs) generally include a two-dimensional array of detector elements, or unit cells (i.e., pixels), organized in rows and columns. A circuit within each unit cell of the FPA accumulates charge corresponding to the flux of incident radiation at a photodetector within the unit cell. Typically, the charge within the unit cell is accumulated at a capacitive element which produces a voltage proportional to the accumulated charge. The voltage corresponds to the intensity of the flux over a given time period referred to as the integration period (or integration interval). The resulting voltage is conveyed by additional circuitry to an output of the array, and may be used to construct an image of a scene that emitted the radiation. In some instances, such a voltage or charge can be digitized by circuitry of the focal plane array resulting in binary values, at least one value for each unit cell of the focal plane array. Accordingly, some focal plane arrays may be used to convert a two-dimensional pattern of flux into a two-dimensional array of binary values, resulting in a digital image.